1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary lock assembly of the type having oppositely disposed clamp arms having grasping portions thereon for frictionally and firmly engaging or grasping a lock bolt while it is maintained in its locked position between the door edge and the frame of the door whereby movement of the lock bolt along its own longitudinal axis either through the use of a key or through "picking" of the lock is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of portable and/or auxiliary locking assemblies have been known for some time. Such assemblies are frequently used to insure unauthorized entry into a room or location during travel, etc. Typically, such assemblies are secured to some portion of the conventional, permanently installed locking means or door knob for the purpose of preventing entry into a given room or the like through the use of a key or by means of "picking" the conventional lock.
While such prior devices have been known for some time, numerous of such devices typically are overly complicated, generally burdensome and difficult to install and frequently are not adaptable to a wide variety of conventional locks normally found in hotels, motels, or semi-private dwellings.
Prior examples of such auxiliary or portable locking structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Weingart, 3,475,929; 3,451,235; 3,429,151, 3,416,333; and Oldham, 1,168,107.
The variance in design of such structures evidences the fact that the problem has long existed in the prior art and has been attempted to be solved through the production and/or design of numerous auxiliary lock assemblies having varied design configurations.
It can also be readily assumed that the lack of commercial availability of such structures in current times is evidence of the fact that practical problems could very well have existed which made such type prior art structures undesirable or not feasible in every day operation or usage.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the industry for a portable, auxiliary, lightweight locking assembly capable of preventing the opening of various closures such as door which is used as a supplement to conventional locking structures normally associated with conventional door closures, etc.